November 22nd
Description The team reopens a 1963 murder case of a nomadic pool hustler who was shot the same day as President Kennedy, when the long-hidden murder weapon is found during the renovation of a pool hall where the victim played days before his death. Synopsis On November 1, 1963, a group of men play pool. A player tries to hustle a man named Patrick Lennox. Lennox turns out to be an excellent player and wins the game. Lennox goes to the other player’s girlfriend, Sharon, and gives her a hug. Later, Patrick Lennox is found shot to death. In the present, the team goes to the pool hall. The detectives learn that the pool hall that Lennox used to play at is being reopened. The bartender tells the detectives that he found a gun wrapped in a newspaper from 1963. Rush sees that there is a spent casing inside the gun. They discover that the caliber matches the bullet that killed Lennox. Valens finds that Lennox was found dead with a hotel key and train ticket stubs. They see that Lennox was supposed to play at the pool hall with another player named Baltimore Red. Miller tells the team that a man named Norwood coached players at the pool hall. Vera and Stillman meet with Norwood and tell him that they know he once bailed Lennox out of jail. Norwood says that he was watching the news at the pool hall when Lennox was killed. Norwood says that he coached Lennox in 1963. He told Lennox that he had to think ahead. Norwood remembers Lennox leave the hall when he saw a man named Monkey Mack enter the building. Norwood says that Lennox and Mack used to hustle together. Vera learns that Monkey Mack had a criminal record and is currently in jail. Rush and Vera meet with Monkey Mack. He tells the detectives that there were people who were after Lennox. He remembers that Lennox wanted to play against Baltimore Red. He remembers a girl named Hillary entered the pool hall and announced that she was Lennox’s daughter. Mack says that Lennox was surprised that he got his ex-girlfriend pregnant. Rush meets with Hillary. She says that she waited for Lennox to meet her at a motel when he died. He says that everyone was sad that JFK was shot. She says that Lennox was supposed to have a match with Baltimore Red the next day. She remembers that Lennox told her that as soon as he had his match, he was going to disappear. She remembers going into the motel room and meeting his hustling accomplice, Sharon. She says that Sharon took her necklace and took off. Rush visits her dad Paul. She talks to him about his case. He says that his mom died soon after JFK was shot. Paul gets a call from his family. Rush figures that his new family doesn’t know about her. Miller learns that the gun that was used to kill Lennox was stolen. Vera tells the team that Rush is looking for Sharon. Jeffries tells the team that Sharon was arrested in a raid at the pool house in 1963. Sharon is brought to the headquarters. She says that she convinced men in pool halls to ante up money for games, then let Lennox play and win. She says that Lennox was the Top Dog when it came to playing pool. She says that Lennox went through a losing streak. She says that a couple of men beat Lennox up when he didn’t have enough money to pay for his losses. Sharon says that the man that beat up Lennox was named Ben Scavo. Stillman learns that Scavo became a boxer and that Monkey Mack worked for him. They figure that Monkey set Lennox up to get beat up. Valens and Rush bring in Monkey Mack to the station. He says that Lennox found out that he set him up. Mack remembers he saw Hillary ask Lennox advice on how to play. Hillary said that her mom told her that she made a mistake when she left him. Hillary said that she was named after a horse from a derby that Lennox and her mother went to. Mack says that Lennox’s game improved in the last weeks before he died. Stillman meets with Norwood. He says that when he coached Lennox, he told him not to be distracted. He remembers that Hillary entered the pool hall. He says that Lennox told her to beat it. Rush figures out that Lennox was not really Hillary’s father. She tells Miller and Jeffries that Lennox shipped off with the Coast Guard before Hillary’s mom was pregnant. Rush figures that Hillary hustled Lennox. The detectives bring Hillary to the station and tell her that they know that she was born 11 months after Lennox went to the Coast Guard. Hillary says that she just wanted a father. She says that Lennox confronted her about not being her father. She told Lennox that she wanted him to stay with him and that she didn’t have anywhere else to go. She remembers that Lennox got a phone call and left the motel. She says that her dad was picked up by a man with a Rolls Royce. She says that she think that she drove her dad away. Rush meets with Paul and tells him that she doesn’t want to see him again. Paul says that he can’t tell his family about her yet. Rush says that she is upset that he left her when she was a kid. Paul tells Rush that he doesn’t want to bring up things that happened thirty years ago. Jeffries learns that one of the only men that drove a Rolls Royce is a man named Al Soddenhein. The detectives visit Al at his house. Al says that he sent his man to pick up Lennox so they could play a game of pool. Al says that he and Lennox played pool all night at his house. Al says that Lennox beat him all night. He says that Lennox quit early. He says that Lennox said that he wanted to return to Hillary. He says that Lennox left his pool cue. Al says that the game was set up after he received a letter that said that there is a new Top Dog in town. The police realize that Sharon sent the letter to Al. They bring her to the station. Valens tells Sharon that they know that she stole the gun that was used to kill Lennox. Sharon says that she met up with Lennox on the street. She learned that Lennox beat Al. She says that Lennox told her that he was done playing pool. Lennox told her that he wanted to be a father to Hillary. Sharon told Lennox that she put up the money for the match with Baltimore Red. Sharon says that she told Lennox to finish the game with Red, but he said that he didn’t want to play. She says that she shot Lennox when he turned to walk away. Sharon is arrested. Rush brings Lennox’s pool cue to Hillary. The pool hall reopens after they receive their liquor license. Cast Main Cast *Kathryn Morris as Lilly Rush *Danny Pino as Scotty Valens *John Finn as John Stillman *Jeremy Ratchford as Nick Vera *Thom Barry as Will Jeffries *Tracie Thoms as Kat Miller Guest Cast *Tess Harper as Sharon Lertola (2009) *Madeline Carroll as Hillary Rhodes (1963) *Kay Lenz as Hillary Rhodes (2009) *Valerie Azlynn as Sharon Lertola (1963) *Bill Bolender as Mike "Monkey" Mack (2009) *John Bennett Perry as Al "Baltimore Red" Soddenheim (2009) *Channon Roe as John "The Doctor" Norwood (1963) *Muse Watson as John "The Doctor" Norwood (2009) *P.J. Marino as Tom Puckett *Lucas Caleb Rooney as The Duke With *Eion Bailey as Patrick "The Rifle" Lennox And *Raymond J. Barry as Paul Cooper Co-Starring *Brian Elerding as Mike "Monkey" Mack (1963) *Nick Hoffa as Opponent *Billy Jayne as Al "Baltimore Red" Soddenheim (1963) *Kevin Makely as Ben Scavo *Michael McKiddy as Bartender *Lora Witty as Woman *'Unknown actor' as Lenny Notes *Madeline Carroll previously played Gwen Deamer in Gleen. Along with Alicia Ziegler and Ed Bernard, she's one of only three guest actors to appear on the show in two different roles. *The episode was dedicated "In memory of our friend and colleague Duane Sirna (1962-2009)" *This episode has many similarities with the fourth season episode "Static". Both victims were killed by a woman which were involved sentimentally, both were killed with a gun which do not belong to the murderer, Both victims have a meeting with their daughters, which is not expected by them, both victims had a nickname, both victims were having a problem with money, which is not the reason for his murder at the end, both victims and their daughters decide to start a new life, at the end the daughter sees the image of the victim. *The same shots of pool game are used repeatedly throughout the episode. Music *Booker T & The MG's "Green Onion" *Oscar Peterson "Moten Swing" *John Coltrane "Alabama" *John Coltrane (saxophone) & Johnny Hartman "My One and Only Love" Category:Season 6 Category:Episodes